Scars Inside and Out
by Raeil
Summary: Blair is talking to Walker about how Todd and Blair 1st met and then Todd's scar reappears on 'Walker's' face and Blair sees it.
1. Default Chapter

Blair doesn't know that Walker is really Todd yet. Starr knows but is forced not to tell   
  
Blair. Blair is still supicious to see if Walker is Flynn from the elavator incident....  
  
"Where's Starr?" Blair asked.  
  
"Oh, she's upstairs. We watched that Zombie movie again. I sware that girl can not get enough of those dead bodies."  
  
Todd answered.  
  
"Again? Enough?" Blair thinks to herself....  
  
Zombie Movie?...He's never watched that with her, has he? Well, Todd of course watched it a million times with   
  
Sta-wait a minute...  
  
"Yeah, again. We watched it last week when you were with Dorian." Todd thinks to himself..........  
  
Phew! Nice save, 'Walker'...There's no way she can find out I'm Todd....  
  
"Oh, because I was just about to say. Todd used to love watching that movie with her. I guess you and Todd have   
  
some things in common.."  
  
"Don't say that. You're with me now. I don't even want to talk about that...er..um..jerk..."  
  
"Oh, com'on Walker. You didn't even know him. Lucky you."  
  
"Blair, was he really THAT bad? He must of had a soft side. I mean you married the guy."  
  
"Well, yes. Of course he had a soft side. He is..well..was..the father of my children..but that's it..."  
  
"Com'on there must have been something more than..'Yeah. He is the 'blessed' father of my children.'he said sarcastically.  
  
"You're right. There was. I just don't want to think about..Todd..right now. To many memories. I don't want to think  
  
of the past. I want to think of my future with you and Starr and Jack."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I mean he is..er..um..was...a big part of your life, right?"  
  
"Yeah, you can say that. I will never forget the day we met. He was such a jerk......  
  
"Excuse me is somebody sitting here? Pardon me, but is someone sitting here or not?" Todd said.   
  
  
  
"No, go ahead. No one." Blair says.  
  
"Gee, thanks." Todd says sarcastically.  
  
...................................................  
  
"He sounds like a real jerk."   
  
"You have no idea...."  
  
..................................................  
  
The jukebox starts playing Unforgettable. A real mushy song....  
  
(Todd and Blair simultaneously turn around)  
  
"Hey, why don't you do everybody a favor and turn that garbage off?"   
  
"Oh man, would you turn that off, please?"   
  
Todd and Blair turn around to yell at the jukebox at the same time. (They both turn back around and   
  
"notice" each other)  
  
"Sounds like someone got burned." Blair said.  
  
"Fried," Todd said.  
  
(Blair laughs)  
  
"Listen to that junk, would ya? Somebody talking about how you should follow your heart. Nobody does,  
  
everybody's too worried about doing the right thing, making the right choice. A choice everybody else thinks  
  
they should make, not what they want to do."  
  
"Yeah. I know this guy. Really beautiful. The love of his life comes along, a chance to start all over.  
  
She really loved him a lot. You know he would've gone with her too. Gone, gone away except..."  
  
"See, except, there's always an except. Go ahead, what?" Todd interrupts.  
  
"Except there was this accident. His wife, she was, she was hurt."  
  
"Bad?"  
  
"Real bad. So, he'll just go back to his wife, if she'll take him back. But, not for love."  
  
"Oh, no, no, no. He's gotta go ahead do the right thing."  
  
"Outta guilt. That's all. He goes back to her outta guilt. When he really should..."  
  
"Yeah, he should be right. He should be with his love, his true love, his real love; he should be with her."  
  
"He should be with me. He should be with me." Blair says.  
  
"Alright, same thing's going on with me."  
  
"Really?" Blair says surprised.  
  
"There's this chick I know, right? Only where is she? Who's she with? She's shacking up with some dumb  
  
looking, rich, preppy jerk..."  
  
(Blair laughs)  
  
"...And Why? Because everybody says it's the right thing for her to do cause he's such a nice guy. Such a nice,  
  
nice, nice wimp. To hell with them, that's what I say, right? To hell with them."  
  
  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Walker..er..um..Todd remembers everything.   
  
"Yeah....he was such a jerk....stupid preppy jerk..." Todd grips his hand in a fist.  
  
"What?" Blair questions.  
  
"Sounds like you two had a lot in common..er...um...at the time I mean."  
  
"Well, we both got burned-"  
  
"Fried..." Todd mutters under his breath.  
  
"That Rebecca really broke his heart...Max really broke mine to..."  
  
"Heh..yeah...then ya shot the bastard...." Todd thinks to himself smirking.   
  
"Well, then I shot him but...that's a hole different story. Anyways..."  
  
.....................................................................................  
  
(Todd accidentally knocks Blair's purse on the floor; Blair stands to retrieve purse)  
  
"Sorry, hey, hey, hey, sit down, I'll get it, alright?" Todd said.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay, I've already got it." Blair said.  
  
(Blair bends down to get purse and notices Todd's ankle monitor)  
  
"What's the matter, you stuck down there?"   
  
"What...what is that on your, on your ankle?" Blair stutters.  
  
"I'm gonna get another drink. Can I buy you a drink? You want a drink?" Todd asks.  
  
"That's one of those bracelet things so they can monitor where you are."   
  
"Bartendar!" Todd says beating on the bar table.  
  
"What are you, some kind of convict or some...you're on parole, aren't you?"  
  
"What are you looking at now?"  
  
"Your scar. Oh GOD, oh man, you're Todd Manning. I read about you."  
  
"Oh yeah. You always believe what you read? Must be nice living in a world of newspapers,  
  
all your people in black and white."  
  
"I gotta get going." Blair said as she opens her purse to pay the bartendar.  
  
"Come on, come on. What's your hurry? Sit down, have a drink."  
  
"No, look I've just gotta get home, that's all."  
  
"Alright fine. Get out of here and you take your attitude with you. Who the hell are you anyway?   
  
You just got through telling me you were trying to steal some moron away from his wife. Only wait,   
  
let me get this straight. He wised up, he realized he didn?t want you around either. Why don't you  
  
just get on? Get out of here. Big surprise, huh? Susie home wrecker winds up alone."   
  
..................................................................................................  
  
..Heh..Susie homewrecker....I kill myself.....Todd thinks to himself.  
  
..................................................................................................  
  
"Better off alone than with someone like you!" Blair yells.  
  
"Do you wanna stay here and argue?"  
  
"You...you stay away from me. You stay away from me, that's all I want! I don't know you. I don't know you."  
  
"What are you getting so excited about? 'I don't know you'? I don't know you either! Why don't you just stay   
  
away from me, huh? Far away. You and everybody else." Todd said.  
  
(Blair proceeds to Rodi's exit, while Todd takes the money Blair left on the bar for himself)  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"He was such a jerk," Blair says.  
  
"He was down over that what's her face?"  
  
"Rebecca."  
  
"Yeah..Rebecca..." Todd says, fading out. "So when did you see him again?"  
  
"Well we met at another restuarant. I was still really down about Max. Todd was drunk, but if it wasn't for that day  
  
Starr and Jack would have never have been half the person they are today."  
  
"Why was that?"  
  
"That's when, well, you probably don't want to hear this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. You're with me now, and do you really want me to tell you stories about how I fell in lo-..Nevermind. I   
  
know you don't want to hear. I'll stop."  
  
"No. No, Blair I want to hear this. Co'mon you loved me..er...him...and I wanna know everything about you, right?"  
  
"Walker! I can't okay! I just can't think about Todd anymore!"   
  
"Blair, what are you saying?"   
  
"I'm saying I don't want to talk about him!"  
  
"You still love him Blair don't you?! Just admit it! You do!"  
  
"Yes! Okay! Ya happy now? I love Todd okay? I always will!"  
  
Todd smiles to himself.   
  
"Even though to most people he was such a monster."  
  
People couldn't realize why I loved him. They didn't know him like I did. He had such a soft side, but boy did he   
  
have a hard side. He slammed doors in peoples faces, put dirt in a vace saying that they were my babys ashes, convicted  
  
his own sister in the newspaper, kidnapped Starr I don't know how many times and I could go on and on.   
  
And then there was his scar...."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!!" Todd stood and threatened.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Let's stop talking about him okay? He's nothing but a...a...jerk."  
  
  
  
"You're the one who wanted to talk about Todd.."  
  
Todd doesn't move.   
  
"Walker, I'm sorry. I didn't-"  
  
"I'm really tired. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Night Walker."  
  
He walks upstars into the bathroom. He stares into the mirror and imagines his face as it was. Before he got plastic   
  
surgery. Before Walker. When he was Todd Manning. His scar reappears and his face starts to burn. He twitches his eye not realizing the scar.  
  
Todd opens his drawer that is locked with a key and picks up a ring. The ring that his father had given him when he was   
  
a boy. He kept it the hole time.  
  
"I'm nothing like you." Todd muttered.  
  
He couldn't look at it any longer so he puts it away and slams the drawer shut, but it opens again.   
  
Blair comes in the room and sees the drawer open. She opens the door and picks up the ring and reads the   
  
engraving on it.  
  
"Lord?..What?..This was Todd's ring-why was it in Walkers drawer?"  
  
She walks in the room and sees Todd.   
  
"Walker, why was this ring in your-"   
  
The minute Blair sees Todd's face she freezes and drops the ring.   
  
"Blair? What are you looking at?"   
  
"Blair! Tell me what's wrong?"   
  
"..Todd..." she whispered. 


	2. Blair and Todd 2

Blair comes closer and touches Todd's face.  
  
"No-it can't," Blair whispers.  
  
"What are you saying?" Todd questions.  
  
"It IS real.."  
  
"Blair! You're freaking me out! What's wrong?!"   
  
"..no..Todd...no..."  
  
Blair thinks to herself...  
  
Todd...why are you doing this to me?!....why are you haunting me through Walker......  
  
She runs out of the room and Todd follows her.  
  
"Blair! Tell me what's going on NOW!"  
  
She turns around and looks deep into his eyes.  
  
"It-it is you..."  
  
"Yes, Blair. It's me, Walker!"  
  
"You're alive.."  
  
"Blair!! What are you talking about?" Todd thinks to himself....  
  
Oh no! It's all over! She knows who I am! She knows I'm Todd..How  
  
did she figure it out.I sware if Buchanan told her...I'm gonna pound his face in so hard that-that!-  
  
My face..the minute she walked in the room she just froze how could she-my scar...  
  
He runs to the bathroom and looks in the mirror.   
  
"No..how..father..why did you do this to me?!"  
  
He clutches his fist and punches the mirror. He runs out of the room, blood dripping from his hand.  
  
"Blair..?"  
  
Blair looks at him once again deep in his eyes and sees Todd in him. She remembers...  
  
"What truth?" Blair says.  
  
"The truth that you still want me..."  
  
"I don't want you Todd! What-what would make you even think that! You know what! I hate you!" Blair begins to hit Todd with a pillow.  
  
"Well, not as much as I hate you!" Todd said.   
  
In her memory she looks in his eyes. She comes back from her memories and looks at Todd just as she did in her memory.  
  
  
  
She thinks to herself...  
  
Those eyes..no..it can't be him...he's dead....but how...that scar...those eyes......  
  
.........................................................................................................................  
  
"Blair? Are you okay?"  
  
"It really is you..."  
  
"Yes, it's me! Walker!"  
  
"No-"  
  
"Blair...if Buchanan told you-"  
  
"Kevin?"  
  
"I'm sorry Blair. I sware I was going to tell you that I-"  
  
"That you're what, Walke-"  
  
"Todd..." Todd interrupts.  
  
"What?"   
  
The doorbell rings and Todd goes to open the door.   
  
"Look, I don't want any of your damn cooki-" Todd opens the door to come across his own face. Well, his old face.  
  
"Manning..." the man says in an accent much like Flynn's.  
  
"What the hell are you trying to pull here?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Blair turns around slowly knowing who it was by the sound of his voice.  
  
"....Todd...." 


	3. Todd and Blair 3

"How could you-" Blair said not taking her eyes of his face. How she longed to see   
  
that face.  
  
"Blair?" Flynn said, pretending to be Todd.  
  
"What the hell is this Stalker Laurence guy living in my penthouse for?"  
  
"..Todd!" Blair runs right past Todd and hugs Flynn, thinking that he's Todd. Flynn hugs her back looking at Todd with a  
  
smug face untill Todd comes at him with his fist in the air.  
  
"Hey-hey! Enough of that," Flynn says to Blair, pushing her off him.   
  
"Todd, where-where were you?"   
  
"What the hell difference does that make?"  
  
"I tried to save you. I really did."  
  
"What are you babbling about?"  
  
"Being trapped in Victor Lord's crypt! Don't you remember?"  
  
"Well, obviously I wasn't in any crypt and I come here and this rat-faced Malker-Lalker-Ralker-"  
  
"Walker," Blair and Todd both say simultaneously.   
  
"Whatever, look I live here, so you both can just get the hell out."  
  
Flynn thinks to himself.  
  
Man, what'd he do to my hair.....  
  
"No, Todd. Walker and I, wait, why are you here?" Blair asks.  
  
"I can ask you the same question," Flynn answers.  
  
"Todd you were gone for quite awhile and-wait. Where were you anyway?"  
  
"It's not like you really cared. Last I heard you and Troy were, heh. Well, you guys were-"  
  
"That's none of your business..Todd.."  
  
"Well, what's with this guy? What's with his hair anyways? Looks like someone took and egg-beater and just-"  
  
"Todd-you're not funny. Leave Walker alone. We liv-"  
  
"I live here so you can just get the hell out," Todd said.  
  
"No, I live here. And what are you-you some kind of a phony?" Flynn said. "Blair have you been livin' with this guy?"   
  
"Walker, Todd did live here before he.."  
  
"Listen, Blair this guy isn't-" Todd begins.  
  
"I know. He doesn't own this penthouse anymore."  
  
"Blair, you gotta listen to me. You know who I am! Look at me!" Todd says.   
  
Blair thinks....  
  
No, it couldn't be. His face, it isn't. But those eyes...Oh those eyes...it really is him....but then..no..  
  
it can't be..Todd is here..  
  
Starr comes walking down the stairs.   
  
"Mom, why is everybody yelli-"  
  
She looks up and sees Todd. She runs towards him.  
  
"Daddy!!!"   
  
Walk-I mean..Todd stops her, reminding her that really isn't her dad.   
  
"Dad, where were you? I've been so worried! No one thought you were coming back and we-"  
  
"Well, I just had to be away for awhile that's all. So hows my shorty?" Flynn looks over at Todd, knowing he called   
  
Starr 'Shorty.' Todd's nickname for Starr ever since she was born. Todd glares at him with anger.   
  
"Oh, you have to see Jack! He's grown up so much ever since you last-" Starr starts running up stairs for her brother.   
  
"Whoa, Starr don't wake up your brother he needs his sleep. So do you so get back up to bed."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Hey, you heard her. If she wants to show HER DAD his son then let her do it."  
  
"You know what? Um, Starr your daddy is right. You need to go back to bed." Blair said as they both walk upstairs.  
  
"Night Dad, night Walker."  
  
Blair and Starr walk upstairs.  
  
"So, you think you're smart pretty boy, hah? You think you can pretend to be me, hah?  
  
I don't think you know who you're dealing with."  
  
"Why, it's Walker Laurence of course," going back to his accent.  
  
"Calling Starr shorty! What the hell do you think you're doing? Messing with my kids?"  
  
"Oh, on the contrary. What goes around comes around, Manning. For only I am doing what you did to me. And now  
  
you are going to get everything that you deserve."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I have your face. I have your job. I have your millions. I have your children. And most of all, I have Blair."  
  
"If you lay one finger on her I sware I will beat your face in so hard-"  
  
"Walker?" Blair says coming from upstairs.  
  
"This guy needs to leave," Todd says.  
  
"You're right, Todd cuz you're damn lucky I even let you see the kids."  
  
"Blair, com'on. I-"  
  
"You heard me. Get out. Do you think I'm that stupid?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it-"  
  
"I remember damn well about what you did to me. When I was with Sam you were so jealous that you pretended the  
  
mob was after me!"  
  
"Blair, I could care less about you and that horny lawyer! I did that because of Starr and Jack!"  
  
"Oh, yes, Jack! My little boy that you gave away down in Mexico pretending it was dead!"   
  
"Blair, don't-"  
  
Todd smirks and thinks...  
  
Ha! He got what was comin'! Wait a minute..she's really yelling at me....   
  
"Well, Todd you think you can just come back here, and everything will be back to normal right?"  
  
Flynn scratches his head in a Todd like way.  
  
Todd thinks...  
  
And he thinks he can pull of the 'I'm gonna scratch my head cuz I'm in deep shit' scratch...hah...  
  
"Well, you're wrong Tood so get out!"  
  
Flynn continues to scratch his head and thinks...   
  
Maybe if I continue to scratch my head she won't notice I haven't left...  
  
"GET OUT, TODD!!"  
  
Damn...  
  
He leaves as he whispers to Todd,  
  
"Let's see then at work tomorrow...Walker."  
  
He walks out as Todd kicks the door shut. 


End file.
